Project Hogwarts: The New Life
by Kitten010
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to Project Fatherhood: Loke/Leo! I hope you enjoy.


**I'm sure you guys have waited a long time for this, so here it is! Keep in mind that updates may be slow since I'm not really that into this fandom anymore and I've been busy in the world outside my laptop. This is just going to be a small prologue so here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Warnings for: Yaoi, small mentions of child abuse, and a little bit of swearing.**

 **Note: Also, I've decided to change it up a bit; the Fairy Tail characters(except Gemini) will not be going to Hogwarts. Also, Leo and Natsu are already married.**

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Ten-year-old Laurel Dragneel-King woke to the sun shining through her window, the girl groaned tiredly and pulled the blanket over her head; blocking the sun from her eyes. She heard the door open and curled up into a little ball. Leo sighed when he saw his daughter was supposedly still asleep, the Lion Spirit smirked when an idea came to mind. "Such a shame, maybe I'll have Laurel's breakfast for her then if she's still asleep.." He waited until...

"NO!" Laurel shot up like a rocket missile and ran out of the room, Leo smiled in amusement and went to open up Laurel's curtains, the man looked up the window for a moment, taking everything in.

' _This new world is so strange...Did Laurel really use to live here?_ ' He asked himself.

With the help of Makarov and Igneel, they had been able to get to this new place, called England, and had been residing there for about 8 months. That had been enough time to get new IDs and buy a home, as well as let Scorpio and Leo get a small part-time job as barista waiters that paid surprisingly well, enough to pay the bills and put food on the table. But Leo and Aries were still slightly adjusting to the change in scenery and routine, it was a nice new life, but they all still missed everyone else. Erza, Lucy, and Gray had to stay behind so it was a real tearjerker for Natsu, but they eventually adjusted.

The people who could come were only them; himself, Natsu, Laurel, Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Plue, and Igneel. So at least they all had each other.

Leo sighed and left Laurel's room to go eat breakfast downstairs, it was Igneel's turn to make the food today and honestly, his father-in-law was a proud boaster about his cooking, despite knowing very well what happened the first time he tried; he had set the kitchen on fire. ' _Guess that's what happens when you allow a dragon to cook, huh?_ ' They had all gotten a laugh out of it after they cleaned up the place because Natsu had done the exact same thing when he cooked for the first time.

Leo was greeted by Laurel and Gemini play-wrestling on the floor, Aries sat on the couch reading a book, Natsu, with the help of Virgo, was trying to work out the TV -for the thousandth time-, Igneel over by the stove flipping pancakes, Plue was napping on the couch next to Aries, and Scorpio was nowhere to be seen, most likely still asleep as today was an off-day for them both.

"Hey, Papa!" Laurel seemed wide awake now, much to his amusement. "Hey kiddo," Leo replied, going over to ruffle her hair. Laurel giggled and continued playing with Gemini, Leo chuckled and walked over to Natsu, wrapping his arms around his husband. Natsu jumped; startled by the sudden movement, before smiling and leaning into Leo's chest while continuing to work on the TV.

"That's like the thousandth time you've tried to get this thing to work." Leo pointed out.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah well; maybe it shouldn't break all the time." Leo snickered a bit, kissing his fiancée on the cheek before going into the kitchen to find his father-in-law placing the pancakes on some plates. "Hey Igneel," Leo greeted; the salamander in human form looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Leo, how many times have I told you to call me 'Dad'?" The red-head joked.

"Since Natsu and I got married." Leo smiled back. Igneel clapped his shoulder and asked him to bring the plates to the table while he went to wake up Scorpio, Leo gladly obliged.

After Scorpio was awake -most likely by having a bucket of water poured over his head, judging by his damp hair and Igneel's grin- they all sat down for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Igneel got up to answer it and came back a few minutes later with an elderly woman in tow.

The woman has grey hair in a tight bun, she was wearing a green robe and a pointed hat atop her head; in her hand was a letter with the wax seal taking the form of the letter 'H'. Igneel seemed to know her and therefore had no reason to see this woman as a threat, the woman opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, I am looking for a Miss Laurel Dragneel-King."

Laurel's eyes widened a bit when her name was mentioned, and she turned to look at McGonagall. "Yes, ma'am?"

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

 **There you have it folks, the sequel to Project Fatherhood! Keep in mind that updates may be slow as I am not really into this fandom much at the moment but I wanted to write it.**

 **Anyway; have a Happy New Year and a good morning/afternoon/evening!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
